Tasitè Alyna Tudor
Tasitè Alyna Tudor '''is a resident of Penrith, Westmorland, Kingdom of England. *Mother to Marius Nataniel McKenzie born April 02,1456 *Mother to Audrey Rose McKenzie born May 20, 1460 *Current Member of the Royal Family of Tudor *Married: Krezlar McKenzie April 01, 1459 History Tasite was born Oct 31 1438 to Charles Windsor and Elizabeth de Valois. Elizabeth de Valois was Catherine de Valois's sister, who was married to Owen Tudor. Owen and Catherine were extremely close to the Windsor family, living on adjoining estates. When tragedy befell Elizabeth, Charles could not handle taking care of his children well. In his grief, he grew listless and eventually died of a broken heart. Owen had grown extremely fond of the Windsor children, taking both into his heart and home, and adopting them. Treating them as if they were his own. This was a good thing for the Windsor children, Tasite and Brianna Tudor became sisters, causing mischief every chance they got, much to the consternation of Ingrid, Brianna's nanny and companion. Poor Nova caught the majority of their practical jokes, finding his clothes missing and replaced by skirts was nothing new for the boy. He became adept at hiding from the girls, treating them both like annoying little sisters and pretending they didn't exist. Battle History ''Battle at Cumberland'' '''07-12-2009 04:07 : You have been attacked by the army "Scots National Guard: 1st Division" lead by Juliusoctavius. Even something good and come out of and battle. Go figure 07-12-2009 04:17 : You dream of Richard, Duke of York picking fruit. When you awake, you find a piece of fruit under your bed. Astonishing, isn't it? Battle at Birmingham 04-11-2007 04:32 : '''You have hit Ester. You seriously injured him. '''04-11-2007 04:32 : You have hit Melee. This blow probably killed him. 04-11-2007 04:32 : Gia hit you You have been lightly wounded 04-11-2007 04:32 : You have been attacked by the army "NNGO" lead by Zakku. 04-11-2007 04:31 : You have hit Chucknoris. You grievously injured him 04-11-2007 04:31 : You have been attacked by the army "NNGO" lead by Zakku Former Residences *Carlile, Cumberland *Penrith, Cumberland *Reading, Wiltshire English Towns Visited *Carlisle, Cumberland *Penrith, Cumberland *Appleby, Lancaster *Kendal, Lancaster *Lancaster City, Lancaster *Preston, Lancaster *Manchester, Lancaster *Liverpool, Lancaster *Chester City, Chester *Beeston, Chester *Coventry, Stafford *Lichfield, Stafford *Derby, Stafford *Stafford City, Stafford *Birmingham, Stafford *Shrewsbury, Stafford *Ludlow, Stafford *Worcester, Worcester *Warwick, Worcester *Evesham, Worcester *Oxford, Wiltshire *Marlborough, Wiltshire *Reading, Wiltshire *Salisbury, Wiltshire *Winchester, Wiltshire *Southampton, Wiltshire *Arundel, Sussex *Lewes, Sussex International Towns Visited Titles and Affiliations *Marchioness of Tyne & Wear *Viscountess of Penrith, Lady of Penrith Castle *Baronet of Reading *Mentor of Carlisle *Chancellor of Cumberland Embassy *Former Mentor of Reading *Former Council Memeber of Wiltshire *ADL *NEA *Knight Banneret - Cumberland Mountaineers *Brigadier General - Knights of Phoenix Skills *Master's in Latin: 10% *Master's in ancient Greek: 7% *Master's in modern languages: 20% Basics of History : 100 % *Study of government institutions : 100 % *Trading : 100 % *Basic knowledge of the military : 100 % *Basic tactics : 100 % *Basic strategy : 100 % *Advanced strategy : 100 % *Stonemasonry : 100 % *Basic Seafaring : 4 % Photos http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa269/tasite/Tasite%20Mings%20Avvy/Mandy%20Moore/3.jpg http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa269/tasite/Tasite%20Mings%20Avvy/Mandy%20Moore/4.jpg